


One Thousand Lifetimes

by StarryEyedKiddo



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Garon's not a cool guy, Gen, M/M, tfw ur dad won't let u marry cause some dragon says no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryEyedKiddo/pseuds/StarryEyedKiddo
Summary: Nohr's shifting closer to war and Garon is adamant that the Crown Prince does not get involved with anyone. However, Issak seems to be willing to take the risks.





	One Thousand Lifetimes

Nohr’s night was blanketed in inky black, a small light from inside the room illuminated the two in orange light. Xander chuckled, curls shaking with his head.

 

“Issak, you’re so strange.” Isaak looked up at him with a glint in his eye.

 

“Well, how else should I visit my darling prince in his tower?” He said while hanging onto the window sill, feet jammed into the openings in the stones. “I just really hope I don't fall.” Xander smiled before he grabbed his hands and helped to pull him up to the window. 

 

“Surely, we wouldn't want you falling.” The two laughed, hands still together. There was a silence that went between them, the night a gentle background sound. “I enjoy moments like this.” Xander spoke quietly, squeezing his hands gently. Issak smiled and rubbed his thumbs over the other’s hands.

 

“Xander, I have a proposition for you.” The Nohrian Prince furrowed his brows in question. “I know your father’s a little… Particular about who you wed.” Xander sighed and nodded. 

 

“Issak, you know I want to be a good son. Please tell me your idea isn't brash.” Issak slid off the window sill and reached into his pocket.

 

“That depends on what you define as ‘brash’.” He said as he pulled a ring out of his satchel. Xander’s eyes widened as the situation began to sink in.

 

“I-Issak.” 

 

“I know this isn't traditional, and I’m willing to wait until after the war, but I want you know that I promise my love to you.” Issak smiled. Xander stepped forward, letting Issak place the ring on his finger.

 

“I promise the same, Issak. I promise…” He blinked some tears away. “I promise my love as well. This will have to wait, though.”

 

“I know. And I promise, when that day comes, I’ll be here.” Issak placed a kiss on Xander’s lips, holding him gently. “I’d wait a hundred life-times just for you to be mine for a day.” A smile came across Xander’s face. “...Having you for a night wouldn't be too bad either.”

 

“You jest.” Xander playfully hit the other’s shoulder. “Good night, Issak.” He reluctantly let his hand go and watched as he climbed down from the window and galloped away on his horse into the night. The prince admired the ring on his finger, smiling to himself before he went to sleep.

 

Issak watched the light in the window go out before he once again began his journey away from the castle. Something felt off, the hair on his neck stood straight. He quickly drew his bow and was hit with a burst of magic. Everything became a blur, his horse was gone, he had been hit several times, and now he was being dragged somewhere. Yeah, he had snuck onto castle grounds but was the team of guards beating on him  _ really _ necessary? 

 

He was thrown onto the floor and, regaining his focus, realized this was the throne room. Something was really off, he was sure trespassing was not a thing for the King to deal with. No matter, he’d figure a way out of this. 

 

“Your Majesty.” Issak knelt and bowed his head. “My name is Issak of Windmire. I can explain-”

 

“I know.”

 

“You-You know?” He looked up, eyebrows raised. King Garon knew? Issak fought the urge but ultimately lost as he rose to his feet.

 

“Yes, you were spotted invading the castle through Crown Prince Xander’s bedroom window.” Alright, invading was a little harsh, but he had a point. This chance to impress his possible father-in-law was going great.  “I was alerted of your capture as you fled the scene. Thankfully, we found the Crown Prince to be unharmed.”

 

“O-Of course, sire! Forgive me for interrupting you, I understand that perhaps my methods of meeting with His Royal Highness were… Not the best. However, I completely assure you that I would never intend harm unto him!”   
  


“You have been brought before me today to be judged and properly punished for breaking and entering into the Royal Villa, and presumed to have intention to harm royalty. What say you?” Garon seemed to take up all the space in the room. Issak gulped.

 

“Your Majesty, I-I uh,” His heart was pounding in his ears. Despite the effort, fear snaked and coiled around every word in his mouth, leaving only the skeleton of stutters behind. “I wouldn’t-”   
  


“I’ve heard enough!” Garon bellowed. He stood from his throne, taking his battle ax in hand as he walked over to the young man. “In situations such as this, the normal punishment is death." Issak’s face paled, sweat began to pool at his temples. The room grew colder as Garon stepped forward. Xander was right, he shouldn’t have done this, now he was going to die and leave him alone. The idea of Xander waking up to realize he was dead was almost worse than the idea that he was going to be dead. “However,” Garon stopped, “I have decided to grant you mercy in the form of a… Lighter punishment.

 

Mercy? Issak gained some color back and took a breath in, almost gulping air into his still adrenaline ridden system. He could deal with jail time, that was alright. Sure, Nohrian prisons weren’t noted to be comfortable, but there were worse fates.

 

“You will be brought to the center of a busy market to be properly and publicly punished for this offense. In addition, you are not permitted to enter Castle Krakenburg or its grounds  _ ever _ again. Is this understood?" His heart was pounding in his throat. He was terrified, but who was he to try and escape now? Guards were everywhere, he had no choice. He bowed his head only slightly before he was roughly snatched by guards and dragged to a cell to await his punishment. The room was cold, bone-chilling. Issak wondered if he’d freeze in here before tomorrow.

 

The day was overcast as usual, gray skies greeting him the whole way to market. His clothes had been taken and he was now in prison garb. Oddly enough, he found himself wondering about trivial things like what had become of his horse and how cold he was in the loose cotton shirt he was wearing. A crowd had formed by the platform where he was due for his punishment, obviously curious on what exactly was going to occur. Or perhaps, drawn in at the silent promise of bloodshed or under threat of the King. Issak kept his face stone, he wasn’t about to be entertainment. He kept his eyes up from the crowd and tried to keep unfazed as he was thrown onto the wooden planks. He watched as a man in a half-mask strode in front of him, facing the crowd as Issak was pounded to a pole.

  
“Ladies and gentlemen, this man before you has been found guilty of breaking into the Royal Villa with the intent of harming a member of the Royal family.” They were really trying to make it sound worse than it actually was. Issak began to look around, hoping to get his mind off of things before he locked eyes with a familiar face. Xander was here. 

 

No no, why did he have to be here? Was this purposeful? Did Garon make him come here? Issak tried to mouth an apology to him, hoping that maybe it’d reach. Xander seemed to motion to do something, maybe say something, but Garon immediately placed a hand on his wrist. Xander seemed powerless and Issak’s heart ached for him. 

 

“As punishment, he and his sister will be each receive twenty five lashes.”   
  
“What?!” Issak whipped his head around to see his sister being tied to a second pole. She was crying, tears dripping onto the threadbare dress. “No! No, leave her alone!” He struggled against the ropes. “Please, she’s just a child! Why must she suffer for my mistakes?!” The cord burned his wrists as he tried to pull against it. A sharp punch to his stomach from a guard silenced him. He knelt on the ground, arms pulled above him uncomfortably. The man in the mask walked over, forcing Issak to look up at him with a hand on his chin.

 

“Silence, boy. Keep up that behavior and it’ll be thirty lashes for  _ both _ of you. Now, shut up or your dear sister will suffer the consequences.” He leaned closer. “And we wouldn’t that, now would we?” He cooed. His tone was disgusting, it ran like slime. Issak could barely hold his contempt, being talked down to and having his face held like a child. In defiance and perhaps in bad taste, he spat at him. A gasp swept through the crowd as the man brushed his face with a gloved hand. The man looked down on him in disdain. “Make that  _ thirty-five _ lashes for  _ him _ .” He walked over to the guard. “Remind this cretin that he should show proper respect for nobility.” 

 

The lashes came quickly, almost if the guard inflicting them had a death wish against him. He bit the insides of his cheek to keep from yelling, head down to hide his face. His sister’s screams were loud and piercing in his ears and it took all he had not to cry with her. He could see from the corner of his eye that she had been untied and taken away after she received her lashings, blood decorating her back like wine on a tablecloth. His back felt like flames, the lashes didn’t seem to end. And then, it was done. His skin was cold and hurting, exposed to the air. No one made any move to untie him. The masked man stepped forth once again.

 

“Let this be a lesson to anyone who would dare try to break into Castle Krakenburg or mean to harm the Royal family.” He walked off the platform, leaving behind the murmuring masses. His back was bleeding, Issak knew it. He wondered how long he’d be left here, bleeding out and shivering. The crowd began to disperse, and the Royal family soon started to take their leave. Issak and Xander met gazes once again, the world paused. He should’ve waited longer, or convinced Xander to leave with him- No, then he would’ve been punished for attempted abduction. Xander seemed to wish he could say something, but spoke nothing and only put a hand on a chain now visible around his neck. Strange, Issak didn’t remember that. His eyes ran down the chain to see that there was a ring on it. The ring Issak gave him. Xander would wait for him, until the day that he became King and could overturn this ruling. He still loved him. Issak let the tears he held back roll down his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had actually gotten inspired to write this while listening to 'Stay With Me' from 'Into The Woods', but I don't think it follows the song much anymore


End file.
